Who is the new girl in school?
by IloveRemusnSirius
Summary: this is a sequel to New girl in school. this is a twist of events. is mynetta really who she is, is sirius's jealousy blinding his judgement, is remus being well remus, is james keeping a secret from everyone or was that peter you must read this to know
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Mynetta.  
>My beta reader is still Special K the Great. You rule Special K<p>

Lurker of in night

Prologue

In the barren night air of Hogwarts, there is a creature lurking through the halls. The creature races out of the school into the forbidden forest. As it nears the forest, it looks up to the full moon. As the moon reflect its' grey eyes, it races to the willow tree and wonders around it. Then the creature turns around and races into the shadows and darkness of the forest, a waiting for when it will return.

Unknown PoV

"Are they here?" he asks.

"Yes master," I say. "Bring them in." In through the double doors comes Julius and his tribe.

"Hello, Julius. Nice of you to come," My lord greets.

"Yes, yes it is," Julius says in a mixed accent. He doesn't say anything else so I ask who he is sending for the mission.

"I am sending my daughter. Amira, come." I look back at the clan and see them split in a middle so a girl can come through. She walks over next to her father and stands before my master.

"Do you know what you must do?" my lord asks.

"Yes," Mira says. "I'm to find the boys and not let anything come in my way."

"Good, if help is needed your sister will be there," my lord told her.

"Will we make known our relating?" she asks.

"No," he says. "Make it unknown. Just find the boys and bring them to me. Do anything it takes." She shakes her head yes and blends back to the clan. "You are all dismissed." Julius and his tribe leave.

"Sir, are you sure this will work?" I ask.

*

"Yes sir," I say, and I bow my head and leave through the double doors.

Remus PoV

I wake up the next morning with people yelling all around me. I try to sit up but a hand pushes me back down. I look to see who hand it was when I see it is James. He looks paler than normal.

"What's wrong James? What happened?" I ask.

"Remus, I don't know how to tell you this," he starts," but a student was attacked last night."

"What?" I yelp. "Did it have anything to do with me? Does he know what attacked him?" I ask.

"No," James says. "He was badly hurt and can't remember anything."

I can tell something is wrong and James isn't planning on telling me.

"James, "I ask, "who was attacked and hurt?" The way James looks at me, I know I will dread the answer.

"Remus," James says, "I don't know how to tell you this, but it was Sirius."

I am so shocked at what James tells me. I sit up and look to my side and see why James pushed me backed down when I woke. There is Sirius in the next bed and he looks all broken and pale.

Sirius PoV

Flash back

Knock Knock

"Mynetta are you in there. Mynetta, are you there?" I ask. Nope, I guess she must not be there. I start to walk down the hallway to the Gryffindor common room to get ready for the full moon. As I walk down the hallway, I think I see something. I start to check around and when I find nothing I start walking again.

Whoosh.

I turn back around to find the source of the noise. I don't see anything so I turn back around. When I am about to walk back down the hall I see a flash of movement and next thing I know I am knocked into the wall and hit my head. As I slip down the wall, the creature grabs me again and throws me across the other wall. As I hit the wall head first I feel blood running down my face. I reach to touch it when the creature grabs my wrist painfully hard. Then I feel a snap. As I start to black out, I see a pair of grey eyes staring down at me. As I open my mouth to say something, it slams my head back into the wall over and over again. As I fade out, all I can see are those flashing grey eyes.

End of flash back

"Hey, you guys. I think he's starting to wake up," I hear someone whisper. I moan in annoyance to that voice. I start to move around when I get this shot of pain through my head. I raise my hand to rub my head when I notice I had something on my head and wrist. I finally look up to see James, Peter, Remus, and Mynetta surrounding my bed. That's when I noticed I am in the infirmary.

"What am I doing here? What happened to me," I croke. I hear Remus gasp in a breath. I look around at them to see them looking at me with complete shock.

"You don't remember?" James asks. I shake my head "no," so James continues. "Sirius, you were attacked a week ago. You haven't been up since then. Dumbledore told us that Filch found you knocked out. You were in pretty bad shape. He said that you were on the ground, lying in your pool of blood when he found you. Your head was beaten repeatedly onto the wall, he said, and your arm was broken. You were beaten really bad, Sirius. Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure how long you would be out and the school is on lock down. No one knows what attacked you or why it attacked you," James finishes. I'm shocked. I've been sleeping for the last week because I was attacked. I look around at all of them for confirmation. I see a flash of grey eyes when I look at Mynetta, but her eyes should be brown.

"Mynetta, "I ask attentively, "Why are your eyes are grey?" Judging by their reactions, I think this is the first time everyone else all notices Mynetta's different eye color.

"Yeah, why is that?" Remus asks. I don't know if I'm correct but I think I see her eyes change to brown and grey real quickly, but I think I am the only one to notice. It must be my head, I think. My eyes must be playing tricks on me if I thought her eyes changed color. I shake my head to clear it, then I look at her waiting for her to answer.

"Oh, Sirius ," Mynetta says as she twirls her hair, " I was so worried about you that I must kept my contacts on when I came to visit you," she says. I didn't know Mynetta wore color contacts, and from the look on Remus face, he didn't know either. He doesn't say anything, though. I don't know what is happening, but something isn't right here, and I'm going to find out why.

In my writing there are contacts and other stuff from today modern world  
>Please review<p> 


	2. Authors note

I forgot to tell yall that I got the idea of the title from special k, just to let u know. I should have a new chapter up real soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did. I would love to own Sirius and Remus. I only just own Mynetta.

**Warning:** There might be some hurtful words and a little angst, maybe.

The Beginning

General PoV

Until recently, Hogwarts has seemed unchanged. Then, as students started walking the grounds near the Quidditch field to the Forbidden Forest, the attacks began.

Unknown PoV

As I stand here, I start to question the change in my family. While roaming the empty potions classroom, I fail to notice the door opening and slam shut. I look up to see my superior come in looking pissed off. My superior comes up to me and pushes me onto the ground.

"Where is your head at?" I look up at my superior rasping at me.

"I thought that it was him. He seemed to be the one. I thou-" _smack. _I was slapped so hard that it drew blood. I guess spending time with these wizards made my superior forget how strong we and our kind are.

"Shut up, you defiant piece of shit. When I tell you when, then you can do what you so please, but until then you will not do another thing. I want you to keep a low profile and I do not want to see you at all for the rest of the day, got it?"

I look up at and shake my head "Good, now let's go before they notice we're gone." I look after my superior. As I get up to follow, I see my reflection on a mirror on the far side of the room. I check my face to see a mark on the left side of my face. I check the rest of my appearance. My hair is disheveled and my eyes are shot. I look away, wondering what is happening to my family.

"Please help us. Somebody, anybody, please help. I don't think my clan can take such abuse," I whisper. As I leave the room, I start to cry. I race out of the room and get ready for further actions.

Remus PoV

Mynetta, James and I come to visit Sirius in the infirmary. As we are all talking, a group of students bring another student who is bleeding heavily into the infirmary.

"What happened?" James asks. As we all look to them for answers, the kid starts coughing up blood. We all look at each other in alarm. Some of the students run to find Poppy. We're all scared and alarmed. Then all of a sudden we go quiet and notice, to our amazement, that the student is no longer choking on his blood.

"What just happened?" a boy I remembered his name to be Chad asked. We are all too surprised to do anything but ask questions until Poppy comes running through the door.

"Ok, settle down. What happened?" She looks at us expectantly, but we have nothing to say/ Mynetta tells her what we witnessed. Since we knew nothing of what was wrong with the kid, she set work on him. While she works with the injured student, the other students come to sit with us and hang out while they wait to see if there friend will be ok. Well, I thought that was what they were doing until they all thought they could flirt with Mynetta, thinking I wouldn't notice.

"So what happened?" James asks, noticing my discomfort with these guys ogling Mynetta and trying to divert their attention from her.

They all snap out of whatever reverie they had over Mynetta and one of them answers, "Well we were all hanging at the Quidditch pitch and Kurt went to his dorm to get something. When he didn't come back, we went looking for him. So we went to the dorm to find him and we saw him knocked out. He was bleeding all over the floor when we got to him. Kurt wasn't too out of it to say that he was attacked by a creature with grey eyes. He said that it was looking for something or it could have been someone. He wasn't sure. It just attacked him and was all he remembered." We all sat in silence for so long it wasn't funny.

Poppy comes in with a grim expression. "It's good to say that Mr. Hummel will be alright. He will be here for a while. I need to know where the wound was. When I checked over him, he had no cuts. Maybe a few bruises, but no wounds. Did any of you heal him? I haven't seen such magic in all my years." We all shook our heads no. Well she went to go care for them and Kurt friends all left. When they left, hanging around the infirmary seemed to be the last thing Mynetta wanted to do.

"Well, I'm going to go. I have to go see someone before lunch, so bye," Mynetta says. She gets up and readies herself to leave. Mynetta is wearing a mini white skirt, with a V-net baby blue blouse and matching heels. As she was bending to pick up her purse and bag off the ground off the ground I noticed both James and Sirius were trying to look up Mynettas' skirt.

When Mynetta left the room James blew a low whistle, but Sirius wanted to express how good Mynetta looked in words.

"Daaaaaannnnm, did you guys see that. She was wearing the sexiest, laciest thong I have ev-_ smack _I smacked Sirius so hard James winces.

"Owww, dude. What the fuck man? That hurt! What did I say?" I look at him wondering if I could knock in some sense into his head.

"Sirius, you can't ogle my girlfriend like that. And besides, aren't you and Mynetta supposed to be just friends?" I ask.

"What's the big deal? I'm only praising her looks. It's not like I was going to steal her away or something. Even if I did want her back, I wouldn't because I wouldn't do that to you. Now if you want to worry about someone, then worry about all the other boys because they are all waiting for Mynetta to break up with your ass." Sirius starts to chuckle humorlessly. "All these blokes have the hots for your girl and don't act like you don't know that. It's pretty funny actually."

I look at Sirius with distaste. "And why is it oh so funny to you, Sirius?"

"Well it's funny to me because even James failed not to notice how hot she is." I look at James to see he is blushing from being caught ogling Mynetta himself. "And it's only going to get worse. If even James eyes start to wonder from his Lily flower then shoo, you should be worried. Mynetta is so hot and popular that the Slytherins are practically falling at her feet. And doesn't Mynetta sped a lot of times with Malfoy and Snape?" Sirius says, spitting out their names in disgust. "So you better keep an eye on all those other guys because they don't care for your feelings when it comes to Mynetta. All the blokes, even with girlfriends will be after Mynetta, and they won't let anyone their way. Especially _**YOU**_," Sirius finishes. We all sit there in shock silence. As I looked at Sirius with hurt and shock, he realized what he said to me.

"Remus I –. Before he can finish, I storm out of the infirmary without glancing back.

Sirius PoV

When Remus leaves with a hurt expression, I start wondering where those words came from.

James looks around the room with an awkward expression written all over his face. "Well that was surprising," James states. And he is right. I was always the one to protect Remus when it came to anything. Now here I am treating him like crap. What is going on?

After ten more minutes of awkward conversation, James goes to lunch and I go to sleep. As I drift into sleep, I think I hear the door open and footsteps, but I brush it off to being Poppy. As I fall into peaceful slumber, I see a flash of grey eyes…

**Knock Knock**

"_Mynetta, are you in there? Mynetta, are you there?" I ask. Nope I guess she must not be there._

_I start to walk down the hallway to the Gryffindor common room to get ready for the full moon. As I walk down the hallway I think I see something. I start to check around, and when I find nothing, I start walking again._

**Whoosh**

_I turn back around to find the source of the noise. I don't see anything, so I turn back around. Just as I am about to walk back down the hall I see a flash of movement, and the next thing I know I am knocked into the wall and hit my head._

I wake up in a pile of sweat. It is dark out; I must have slept through the day I start to look around the room, and notice that I am not the only one in here. Kurt is sleeping on the bed next to mine. He seems to be having a nightmare by the way he is whimpering in his sleep. As I watch him start to thrash and shake in his sleep, he starts to mummer.

"Let me go… stop, put me down…what do you want… I'm not what you want…someone help me please… I'm not a -." Then everything goes all quiet. He gets all quiet and falls into a peaceful slumber.

I sit there wondering what is happening. For some reason I think what happened to Kurt is the same thing that happened to me. Something is getting suspicious around here, and I don't know what to make of it. If there is anything I could do to find out what, then I would do it.

As I start to fall asleep again, I hear a crash and see a flash of grey eyes


End file.
